


Talk

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Shklance Series [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lance is precious and also my baby, Langst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Shiro and Keith realize they messed up and they're determined to make it up to him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shklance Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Hey guys! So, so far, this is all I have for this fic/universe, but if people express enough interest, or inspiration hits, I might pick it up again at some point in the future. We'll have to see what happens! ;)
> 
> LESS IMPORTANT: I've gotten several awesome messages (and I hope y'all weren't genuinely upset haha) about finishing this series, and I'd just like to thank everyone for their patience. Unfortunately, I've been kept extra busy cause of the corona, since i'm considered "essential personnel", so bad news, I've spent the last 5 weeks working 50+ hours, but good news is I'm still working and making money. Also, classes start next Monday, so as much as I would love to promise a frequent update schedule, I really can't haha. I do have dozens of fics written and in reserve, though, and most if not all of them are buried on my tumblr, if you wanna check that out, it's just under the same name. But I do plan on getting them all on here at some point in the future haha. Anyway, thanks again, guys :)

Well. He was alive. So, that was a relief. Still, it was unnerving to see their usually bright, vibrant, and bubbly boy so downcast. He very much resembled a tiny kitten that had been kicked and beaten, and then left out in the rain to be miserable alone. At least, Keith thought desperately, he let us see him. 

Right after they arrived back to their complex, the two of them went straight to Lance’s room, bypassing their own. Lance hadn’t answered the door, but his neighbor had noticed them outside and told them that Lance had only come out for classes and once for a shift at the coffeeshop where he worked. At this, Keith and Shiro exchanged a worried look and pulled out a spare key Lance had given them for emergencies.

Inside, they were struck by the lack of noise, the absence of activity, the stillness that had settled over the apartment. Lance was buried in bed, hardly visible through the blankets piled on top of him, but he didn’t seem to complain at all when Keith dug him out while Shiro set to making them something to eat. However, he was quick to return when he heard Keith cry out. He was slowly easing Lance back down to his bed, Lance releasing little groans and whimpers as Keith settled him again.

“What is it, Keith? What’s wrong?” 

Keith didn’t respond, except to gently peel Lance’s shirt up with shaky fingers, exposing mottled bruises along his side and chest. Keith must’ve bumped them when he was trying to help Lance sit up. Shiro barely noticed when he moved to examine the rest of Lance. They worked together to get Lance out of his sweatpants and T-shirt without jostling him more than necessary. Lance kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, saying nothing, but also not doing anything to stop them.

While cataloguing Lance’s injuries, Shiro had to stop several times to take some time to calm down. With the way Lance was currently, he wasn’t sure how well that would go over. Anger from either of them might just make the situation worse. Still, it was hard to remain calm when he saw the cuts on Lance’s face, above his eye and on his lower lip. Lance’s upper arms were badly bruised, as was his right side and all across his chest. More cuts were visible across his chest, too, and it looked like Lance’s left leg was swollen and tender. When Shiro brushed his fingers against the skin there, Lance had let out a miserable little mewl and tried to pull his leg up and away, only to stop when it jarred his ribs too much. Tears began to spill down his face.

“Shiro,” Keith could feel more tears welling up in his own eyes, “what happened?” 

Shiro could only shake his head. Until they got Lance to open up to them, they had no way of knowing. Keith wiped his eyes, turning back to Lance. “C’mon, kitten, we’re gonna go cuddle, mkay?” There was still no response, but Keith just bit his lip and scooped Lance up as gently as he possibly could. Lance mewled a small protest, but once he was safe in Keith’s arms, he nuzzled up to Keith’s chest, seeking comfort through the pain and misery.

Shiro moved with them to the couch, starting up a quiet conversation with Keith as he did. They talked about how Shiro’s finals had gone, how Keith’s trip and performances, and every once in a while they attempted to draw Lance in with comments like “Is that one girl still being a bitch to the rest of you?” and “I wonder how Lance’s project for Iverson’s class went” but Lance did nothing more than sometimes burrow closer to Keith’s side, or bury his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. And Keith didn’t mind, but it was worrying both of them. 

It wasn’t until a couple hours later, when Lance had appeared to relax in Keith’s arms completely that Shiro decided to focus again on feeding his boys. He stood up. “Keith, does soup sound okay to you?”  
Keith twisted on the couch as best he could with Lance still cradled in his arms. “Shiro, your recipe for that is a four hour project.” Shiro ignored him, rummaging through Lance’s cabinets. “What do you think, kitten? Soup sound good to you?”

“Shiro.”

Shiro pulled out the pot and set to work dicing vegetables.

“Shiro. Please, could you just relax?”

“Keith. I have to do this for him. I need to work on something, okay? So just. Sit there with him, okay? Be there for him, because that’s what you need. But, I,” Shiro sighed. “I need to make something so we can feed him. All right?”

Keith sighed, but didn’t push the issue. Lance was snuffling softly in his sleep, weakly pawing at Keith’s arm. With a rush of fondness, he began threading his fingers through Lance’s hair. It was slightly greasier than normal, but Keith didn’t care. He was just glad that he was able to finally be here with him.

“Here, baby.” Keith blinked his eyes open, pleased to see that Lance was still in his lap, though he was sitting up and accepting the bowl that Shiro passed to him. If he realized it was more broth than anything else, he didn’t comment on it. After eyeing Lance to make sure he planned to actually sip at the broth, Shiro passed Keith his own bowl and then sat next to them. Lance had finished most of his soup before he actually tried to move from Keith’s lap. Keith resisted until he realized what his real goal was.

“Here, Shiro. He wants you.” He smirked when he saw Shiro’s face light up. Despite what he had said earlier, all he really wanted was to cuddle Lance. He just knew that Keith was just as desperate and was willing to take a step back to let Keith have the time he needed to reassure himself of Lance’s wellbeing. Well, screw that. It was his turn now. 

Keith moved to take care of their bowls and the mess in the kitchen, leaving Shiro and Lance huddled on the couch together. Shiro ignored the noise in the kitchen, gazing at the beautiful boy curled up on his lap. He pressed his palm on Lance’s cheek, and Lance hummed quietly as he leaned into the touch. Shiro’s fingers settled on his jaw, thumb under his chin, tilting Lance’s face up. The cuts still sent a wave of anger through Shiro, though it was tempered by the love and gratitude he saw shining in Lance’s eyes.

“Hey, baby,” he murmured quietly. “How’re you holding up, huh?” Lance blinked at him, slow and lethargic. “Not up to talking, hm? That’s all right, kitten. But hey. I’m sorry, Blue. I’m so sorry.” 

Lance whined, tried to tug his face from Shiro. But Shiro wouldn’t let him. “Hey, hey, hey,” he soothed, “none of that, mkay? I just wanted to say it. And I’ll say it again later, when you’re ready to talk. But we’ll take care of you, all right?” Shiro was surprised at the soft tone of his voice. It wasn’t ever something he’d really had to use before, but he was glad he was able to be here for Lance like this. 

“I’ve gotcha, kitten.” Keith came up behind Shiro, drawing a hand across Shiro’s shoulders as he rounded the couch to sit with them again. “We’ve got you,” Shiro corrected with a wry smile at Keith. 

“We’re here, baby. Shhh.” Shiro kept up these quiet platitudes as Keith queued up one of Lance’s favorite TV shows for when he was in a quieter mood, for those days that were a little harder than usual. 

Lance had initially been confused when he saw it was Keith and Shiro who had entered his apartment, but he also was too hurt and upset to waste energy caring or wondering at it. He just quietly let them do what they wanted, which oddly enough had been taking care of him, which was a little weird. But he didn’t say anything when they reapplied medicine and bandages to his various cuts – even though that had stung like a bitch and the only thing that made Lance feel better was Keith’s hand in his hair, lightly scratching and tugging at his scalp.

Even when they moved and got him settled on the couch and applied an ice pack to his throbbing ankle, Lance couldn’t bring himself to do much more other than react to the pain that spiked through his aching body when he was moved too quickly. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but let himself relax into the comfort Keith was offering him, and after Shiro made him his amazing soup, Lance felt like maybe it would be okay to go to Shiro. 

When Keith resisted the move, Lance felt simultaneously like giving up because duh why the heck would Shiro want Lance anywhere near him, and like breaking down into tears because he had missed both of them damn it and he needed to know that he and Shiro were okay, and he needed to let Shiro know that Lance didn’t hold a grudge. 

Luckily, Keith figured it out pretty quick and even helped Lance crawl over to Shiro. When Keith came back, Lance was pleased to see him carefully lift Lance’s feet and slide underneath them, gently rubbing and scratching at his non-injured ankle. Compounded with one of his favorite “Self-care” shows, Lance could feel himself coming back out of that shell he had stuffed himself in since he had upset Keith and Shiro. He could feel himself melting at the soft touches and quiet attention and affection being poured on him right then. Maybe it would be okay to tell them…

It took hours, but Lance finally felt that it would be okay. They wouldn’t hate him. They couldn’t, if they hated him, it wouldn’t make sense for them to even still be here.

“It was Sendak.” Shiro and Keith startled. It had been hours since they had both settled on the couch, their seventh or possibly eighth episode of Great British Bake Off, and they had pretty much accepted that Lance wasn’t going to share any time soon.

“Said that he was sick of losing to you, Shiro. I think he hated that you made the team but he didn’t.” Lance refused to look at them. His voice was so hoarse, it sounded painful. Shiro and Keith could feel their hearts break as they realized this was probably the first time he’d really talked in a while. That was never allowed, never again.

“Honestly,” Lance swallowed hard eyes screwing shut again, bracing himself for whatever he thought was coming next. “Honestly, I think Lotor did it. Sendak’s crew hit me, but. But, Plax said that Lotor was upset too.” Now, he looked up, those beautiful blue eyes of his apologetic, and that made Keith mad. He had nothing to be sorry for. “Keith got top grades in all their classes. Again.” Lance coughed, and Keith stood abruptly. He turned when Lance let out an alarmed noise. Immediately, he knelt next to Lance.

“Shhhh, kitten, I’m gonna get you some water. I’m not mad at you, promise, baby. Shhhh.”

They didn’t talk about it much after that. Every time Lance tried to bring it up, Keith and Shiro insisted that it was better they wait till morning. Instead, they encouraged Lance to try and sleep, which only happened after several promises that they wouldn’t go anywhere. And true to their word, they both stayed in Lance’s apartment, the three of them comfortably cuddled up on their couch. Or, at least, Lance was comfortable, and that’s all they really cared about. That’s all that mattered. 

What. The. Hell. Lance couldn’t figure it out. For the life of him, he had no idea why Keith and Shiro were doing this to him. What had happened to the two idiots who insisted on handling problems before Lance was ready? And now, Lance wanted to get the conversation out of the way, handle everything that had happened, like an adult, and they weren’t letting him. Even the next morning, after they all woke up cramped (Shiro and Keith) and sore (Lance), they wouldn’t touch on the subject. Every time Lance tried, they shushed him. Shushed him! They insisted he wait until after breakfast, or some bullcrap like that.

Yeah. That was bullcrap. Screw it.

“Okay, guys. I’m fed, I’m watered, I got sleep, we have more French toast sitting literally right in front of me, can we please just address the issue here? You two are stressing me out.”

Keith immediately sat his ass back in his seat, unwilling to let Lance stress anymore than he already had these last few days. Lance had to hold back a chuckle, but panic was still fluttering in his stomach. 

“I think we need to report—”

“Shiro, wait,” Lance interrupted abruptly. “That’s not, no, that’s not the problem. It’s been reported. Hunk heard about it from Plax, and he and Pidge dragged me out long enough to report it the day after it happened. That’s not what we need to talk about, right?”

Keith shook his head, “No, you’re right. We had some communication errors. Lance, you did everything right. You tried to tell both of us, and we didn’t pay as much attention to you as we should’ve. We’re sorry.”

Now Lance was shaking his head, unwilling to let Keith and Shiro take all the blame for what had happened. “No, I am, if I wasn’t bothering you two every few hours—”

“No, nope, we’re not going there again, sweetheart.” Shiro’s voice was warm, affectionate, firm. Lance risked a look up, forcing himself to meet Shiro’s eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to talk to us daily. It doesn’t bother me at all. Keith, does it bother you?”

“Nope. I might act like it does, but… I really like it, Lance. It makes me feel loved and looked after.” And because Lance was nice, he politely didn’t mention the way Keith’s face was now turning pink.

“But then, why…” Lance took a deep breath. “Okay. So… I don’t bother you?” The insecure look in his eyes stabbed Shiro straight through the heart, and he heard Keith’s breath catch. 

“Never.”

“Impossible.”

“Okay.” Lance sat quietly for a minute, and Keith and Shiro let him have his minute, giving him space. 

“Okay,” he finally repeated. “So… it wasn’t me. It was the timing, right?” God, their little kitten had come so far in this relationship. Keith nodded so hard he looked like a stupid bobblehead. “What could we have done differently?”

Did Lance even realize how huge that was? He just kept sitting there, looking solemnly at Shiro at Keith. Shiro could tell that Keith was ready to burst, pride shining in his eyes. His leg was bouncing, body working to contain his joy with his boyfriend. But Lance deserved an answer right now. They could save the rest for another day.

“I know I need to be more open with you, Lance. I’m sorry I didn’t even tell you about all the work I had so you weren’t too prepared for what you walked into. Then I would’ve at least known if you were trying to talk to me, it was about something serious. And I think it would help us to avoid other possible issues we might’ve had if this hadn’t happened first.”

“I think,” Keith added slowly, “you just happened to catch me at a bad moment. It was bad luck. Maybe if we had agreed on a set time to call, I could’ve worked harder to calm myself down before then so I didn’t end up taking it out on you like I did.”

Lance nodded slowly, eyes focused, lip tugged that adorable way he did when we was thinking hard. “Maybe even some kind of, I don’t know, maybe this is dumb, but maybe we could just, um. Maybe we could use a, uh…” Keith reached across the table, taking Lance’s hand in his own. He squeezed tightly and Lance took another fortifying breath. “A codeword? Maybe it’s dumb, but it might help. It’s just. I know we’re all busy and we all have our own problems, but if we ever really, really need the other two to listen and pay attention, maybe we could have a word to express that.”

Shiro could feel a grin threatening to break out. He reached across, too, grasped Lance’s other hand. “Baby, I think that’s a great idea.”


End file.
